Take my Breath Away
by Copacabana
Summary: R/Hr * Basically just how Ron and Hermione's relationship, well, becomes. Ron's hyperhappy, Harry's getting love letters and there is no Voldie whatsoever.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Alright, I think I've figured this out. I can't write fics for my own ship because I don't deep myself worthy of writing them. Or maybe I just have no attention span. Anyway, this is R/Hr  
  
  
  
  
  
Ppl are a little OOC, but not that much, enough for you to forgive me :-D  
  
  
  
  
  
This is kinda a songfic, not really, there are just song quotes from "Take my Breath Away" here and there, its 2 long 2 be a songfic.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Did you really think I was trying to pass off as JK Rowling? Are you High?  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled as she was her best friends decendign the stairway that led to the boys dorm., She had been waiting for them so that they could all head down to breakfast together. It was this way every morning, you would think that she would take longer to get ready, as the girl, but she was always up earlier then them. The brainy Gryffindor simply didn't understand why Ron and Harry weren't as eager to go to class as she was. Mmm. . . Learning!  
  
  
  
"Morning." Harry greeted her.  
  
  
  
"Morning Harry"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Good Morning you!" Said Ron, grinning. Somebody was in a good mood. "How are you on this fine day?" He continued gathering her in a powerful hug.  
  
  
  
"Alright, what do you want?" Hermione asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
*If I told you how I feel about you, would you say the same?*  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Not that she minded the extra attention. Hermione smiled to herself. She had always been particularly fond of this one, don't get her wrong, she loved Harry, but that was more in a brotherly way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What? Like I need an excuse to hug my best friend!" Ron answered, with mock exasperation.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well you didn't hug me!" Harry chirped in, also grinning.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, well we can correct that mate!" Ron said, taking a step in Harry's direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
"NO!!" Harry yelled, laughing and running out of the Gryffindor tower.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Crazy, that one." Ginny, who had only just walked in, muttered. "D'ya reckon it's the pressures of being the Golden Boy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No, actually I think it's just his daily routine. Like now, I'll give you three guesses as to where he went, and the first two don't count." Ron said matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ron, how dare you!" Hermione scolded, playfully slapping his arm, "Every day here opens thousands of new doors in the corridor of knowledge!" She beamed. Well that did it, soon both Ron and Ginny were on the floor laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You. . .Tha-That was the. . . Corniest . . . Thing you have. . . EVER. . .In the course of our. . .days together. . .Said!" Ron tried to say in between fits of laughter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well," Hermione said trying not to grin, "I'll be off to breakfast, maybe there are more intellectual people there, who appreciate everyday magic of learning."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Magic?!" Ginny and Ron queried in unison before bursting into another fit of giggles.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed as she walked alone down the hallways of Hogwarts to the Great Hall. As she approached the Gryffindor table she saw Harry reading a letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, whatcha got there?" She asked, taking a seat next to him and reaching for some toast.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Letter." Harry answered shortly, his eyes glued onto the paper. Hermione grinned and quickly grabbed for it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"'Got a letter from the messenger  
  
I read it when it came  
  
It said that you were wounded,  
  
you were bound and chained' Oh please, using lyrics in love letters is *so* corny!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, don't make fun of them! Couple more letters and I'll be head over heels in love."  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is this? The seventh letter?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sixth." Harry corrected.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I think its cute." She told him. She wondered if something like that would work with Ron.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
*And if I wrote it in a letter, would you keep it or throw it away?*  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Way to leave me all by myself!" Ron said, slumping down onto the chair across from Harry, pouting.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey I was there!" Ginny argued, taking her place next to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Right, my bad. Way to leave me with my dorky younger sister!" He corrected.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You made fun of me. I don't like being made fun of." Hermione said simply.  
  
  
  
  
  
"And I'm just barking mad, can't be held responsible for my actions!" Harry chirped in, everyone laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its those love letters Harry! They're messing with your head." Ron said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oo, he got another one today!" Hermione quickly informed them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well thank you, because that was just something I really wanted out there." Harry said sarcastically, but grinning nonetheless.  
  
  
  
  
  
"O! I want to see it!" Ron said, reaching for it, but Hermione held it away from his grasp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! I'm not done. You can see it after me." She protested, and then went back to reading the letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I'm glad at least SOMEONE will get to read my love letters." Harry said standing up. "Don't mutilate it, I want it back by potions. I'm off to the library to do my DADA essay."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gah!" Ron exclaimed, "Could you take any longer?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know, lets see. . ." Hermione teased. Before she knew it, Ron had let out a war cry jumping over the table and tackling her, knocking over his breakfast and everyone else's in the process.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
*I never thought I'd feel the way I'm feeling lately  
  
When everything you seem to do just drives me crazy*  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ah! Get off me!" She screeched and tried helplessly not to laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give me the letter!" He said, grinning.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hate you, you know that?" Hermione answered half-heartedly, handing him a letter.  
  
  
  
  
  
"VICTORY IS MINE!" He yelled, taking Hermione's seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey! That's my seat!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm not moving." He said simply, stupid grin still in place.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I. . .I'll sit on you!" She tried.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No you wont." The ginger-haired boy laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Gryffindor girl promptly threw herself not-too-delicately into her best- friends lap.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Move." She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm so glad you're hair isn't what it used to be, I'm afraid if it were, by now I'd have suffocated!" He said bursting into another fit of giggles.  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was *so* mean!" She cried, standing up and walking away. She stopped just short of the Great Hall doors "I've got the letter back." She yelled triumphantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: No, it isn't over I'm afraid. I've gotten myself into another chapter story *Cries* But I've decided to just abandon it if ppl don't like it, so its no problem. 


	2. Dont cry for me Argentina

A/N: right, I don't know why I'm continuing this, I really don't. But alas, I am. (got bored) I was wondering who you ppl want Harry to be getting the letters from(this doesn't mean I don't have it planned out, but if there's an overall different idea out there, I might change it) So review and tell me.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The not owning of anything still remains.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Hermione stared at her completed Potions essay and smiled. 'Fail it Snapy- poo' she thought, 'I dare you to fail this. It's art!' She glanced over at her Transfiguration book. Harry's letter was inside, she hadn't yet had a chance to read it.  
  
  
  
"Alright, where is it?" Ron said walking into the common room. "You must be finished by now!"  
  
  
  
"Where is what?"  
  
  
  
"Harry's letter! I've been itching to get my hands on it all day!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, I haven't read it yet."  
  
  
  
"What? You've had it all this time and you haven't read it!?" The red- haired boy frowned.  
  
  
  
"Well I had more important things to do!" She quickly defended herself.  
  
  
  
"Oh really, like what?" He questioned skeptically.  
  
  
  
"Homework." She said promptly.  
  
  
  
"S'kinda funny that we have homework, since we're still in school!"  
  
  
  
"Ron, only you would find that amusing." Hermione said, but she couldn't help but smile.  
  
  
  
"Find what amusing?" Harry said walking in.  
  
  
  
"How. . .w-we. . ." Ron tried. The brunette sighed at this.  
  
  
  
"He thinks its absolutely hilarious how the homework assigned to us is still schoolwork since the school is our home." Harry grinned and began trembling with suppressed laugher.  
  
  
  
"Y-You're. . . right . . . that's not f-funny at all . . ." He began but gave up and fell into a fit of giggles.  
  
  
  
"Honestly!" She humphed, "I'm going to my room."  
  
  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Harry shook his head "I want my letter!"  
  
  
  
"I wanna read it too!"  
  
  
  
"How about I read it too you?" She said, trying to find a solution  
  
  
  
"Oh, right. That's not weird at all!" Harry said wrinkling his nose, "My best friend can read a love letter addressed to me, TO ME."  
  
  
  
"Your problem mate, I wanna hear it!" Ron said.  
  
  
  
"Dear Harry; each day it gets harder to be near you. I feel as if I could die every time I look at you and know I cannot do anything about my feelings, how I long to - "  
  
  
  
"NOT HEARING THIS!" Harry began humming loudly with his hands over his ears as he walked up to the boy's dorm, but he could still hear his best friends' laughter.  
  
  
  
"Well, go on then." Ron encouraged when the laughing died down.  
  
  
  
"How I long to run my fingers through you're beautiful hair and whisper sweet nothings in your ear. . ." Hermione giggled. "This is so silly!"  
  
  
  
"I think its cute." Ron protested.  
  
  
  
"Are you serious? You're a guy, you're not supposed to like this kind of stuff!"  
  
  
  
"You're a girl, aren't you supposed to swoon over this kind of stuff?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not like most girls, I'm a bit more complicated."  
  
  
  
"Tell me about it." He muttered just loud enough for her to hear him.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean?" The Gryffindor girl frowned at this.  
  
  
  
"Never mind." Ron blushed. 'Alright, he's blushing, this could mean something. . .or it could just be the lighting. . .or wishful thinking. . .' She thought to herself.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
If You told me how you feel about me  
  
Cos I did not know  
  
If you said you'd fill my heart with all your loving  
  
Til it overflowed  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
'I better go to bed before I do something I'll regret.'  
  
  
  
"Hey, I'll tell you what; you can read this one, as long as you give it to me tomorrow and I get dibs on the next one, deal?"  
  
  
  
"What? Are you going to bed already?" He looked a bit. . .disappointed.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, tired. Gotta get my beauty sleep." Ron opened his mouth as if to say something but thought better of it. She handed the letter to him and went upstairs.  
  
  
  
"Night, Mione!" He called out.  
  
  
  
"Night Ron."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Ha, all right, that's chapter 2. Don't 4get 2 review and tell me who you want Harry to be getting the letters from (be bold, I'll consider any suggestions as long as its not Ron or Hermione) 


End file.
